Thunder vs Psychic
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: A Re-write of the Silver Conference Block H Battle, where instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry. Battling to prove she is the Psychic Pokémon Master. Partly AshxChery…WonderSightShipping, I think…One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pokémon! Nor do I own these oc trainers, they belong to their respective trainers, all I own is the story and my own oc's.

Summery: A Re-write of the Silver Conference Block H Battle, where instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry. Battling to prove she is the Psychic Pokémon Master. Partly AshxChery…WonderSightShipping I think…One-Shot!

If you are wondering, Cherry is from the Pokémon Episode 'The Psychic Sidekicks', where her dream was to become a Pokémon Psychic Master, and how she said, she wanted to take part in the Johto League. So what if it was her and Macy, that Ash had faced in Block H?

And I'm sorry if I made any of the anime characters sound 'OOC' and this is a One-Shot story!

* * *

Psychic vs. Thunder

"And this match is getting intense with the Second Round of Block H" the commentator announced as everyone looked at the screen. On the left one the red side was Macy of Mahogany Town, Johto. On the green side was Cherry of Len Town, Johto.

Under both girls pictures were three other pictures of the Pokémon, each, they were using in their battle. So far Macy had lost Magcargo and Starmie, while Cherry had lost Kadabra and Hypno.

The attack force of the two Pokémon caused an explosion, sending dust into the air, blinding the views of the audience and the trainers to see the final results "…hold on people the smoke is now starting to clear" the commentator announced as the smoke cleared, to show a panting Quilava and Slowking on the field.

Silence entered the field, the final results are shown, as Slowking collapses against the ground "Slowking is unable to battle, the match goes to Quilava and Macy" the ref announced as the crowd cheered.

Among the stands of people watching, was Ash, Brock, and Misty. They watch as Cherry sighed and returned her pokémon before leaving the stadium "She had to win that battle otherwise she would have been eliminated" Brock explained "Now you and Macy are tied with 3 Points each, as long as you get a tie in your next battle it will be enough to get you though the prelims" Brock continued as the boy nodded.

"But is Ash loses the next battle it will be a three way tie between him, Macy, and Cherry" Misty interrupted.

"If that happens, then they will have one more round robin" Brock replied.

Ash smirked as he clenched his fist "I'm just going in there and win anyway, tying and losing not going to happen!" He replied determined as Pikachu shot his paw and cheered.

'Pi-ka, Pi-ka!' he cheered.

Time seemed to speed as the group had arrived back at the Pokémon Centre; Ash had let both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of their Pokéballs, and let them play around for a while, after not seeing each other in a long time.

Ash and co, continued on into the Centre to get Ash's Pokémon healed "…well we'll meet up with you later okay!" Brock commented as she and Misty walked off to get some food.

Ash continued on when he notice a girl with long purple hair, which had been tied into two long pig tails. She was standing at the counter waiting for Nurse Joy to return her Pokéballs.

"Hey Cherry!" Ash called making his way over to her "That was an intense battle before" he commented.

The girl however sighed "Thanks Ash, but my vision of being a Psychic Pokémon Master and competing in this league is harder then I thought it would be" Cherry replied as she collected his Pokéballs and Ash handed his over.

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked as Cherry smiled and nodded. The two trainers walked outside and began to walk around the lake "So why didn't you use Girafarig in that match?" he asked.

Cherry looked at him, partly blushing as she scratched the back of her neck "Well I was hoping to save him for the Final Rounds of the League" she replied before sighing "Kind of a stupid idea" she muttered looking out at the lake.

'Pi, pi-ka, pi' Pikachu said as he tried to cheer, Cherry up.

The girl smiled as she picked the electric mouse up "Thank you Pikachu" she said hugging him.

Ash laughed "Okay come on Pikachu" he replied to call his buddy back; Cherry smirked teasingly as she held Pikachu close.

"I don't know Ash; I think Pikachu wants to battle with me tomorrow" she replied and winked at the electric mouse, who smirked and played along.

'Pi!' Pikachu said climbing up onto her shoulder.

Ash looked in shocked "What but Pi…" he suddenly noticed the two were smirking, trying not to laugh "Okay, come here!" he yelled as he started to chase them.

Cherry laughed as she held Pikachu back in her arms and began to run, the mouse pokémon was laughing harder at how gullible his trainer just was.

"Got ya!" he yelled wrapping his arms around the girl's waist from behind, causing Cherry to blush and laugh as he spun the two around "Now hand back…" but stopped as he began to lose his footing.

"Whoa stop it Ash…ASH!" Cherry screamed as the two fell into the lake, Pikachu meanwhile, sensing what was about to happened, hopped out of the girl's arms and onto the safety of dry land.

Both trainers sat on the shallow water, both of them dripping wet and laughing "You so did that on purpose" Cherry laughed slashing him.

"Me, you threw me off" Ash counted as he slashed her back, starting a splash war between the two.

Pikachu meanwhile just sighed and chuckled as he sat on the edge of the lake watching the two of them.

The next day the crowds where cheering in the arena as the screen had both Ash and Cherry's pictures on it, Cherry on the red side and Ash on the green side, the dialler was spinning to see who will be going first.

It soon stopped on the red side, signalling Cherry will call her Pokémon out first "Cherry from Len Town will begin the battle, Ash from Pallet Town will follow" the announcer commented.

Ash was ready and determined "Let's go Cherry!" he called out to her.

"You got it Ash; don't expect me to go easy on you!" Cherry replied with equal determination.

The ref raises both of his flags "Begin!"

"Xatu I chose you!" Cherry called throwing her Pokéball and released the psychic bird pokémon onto the field, however unlike a normal Xatu; this one had lime green on its body instead of dark green, and its red marking and feather with golden like.

"Cherry's first Pokémon is Xatu" the announcer stated "But look, it's a Xatu of a different colour"

Cherry chuckled a bit "That's right, and colours not the only thing about it that's special" she replied.

"That doesn't matter as it's still a flying type" Ash replied as he looked at his Poke Partner "Pikachu I choose you!" he called.

'Pi!' Pikachu replied determined as he jumped onto the field.

"Ash had chosen Pikachu to start things off" the announcer called as the match begun.

"Xatu lets begin things off with Psychic now!" Cherry ordered with the first move of the match, as her Xatu flew as Pikachu, its eyes began to glow as it fired a beam of energy at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge now!" Ash called as Pikachu dodged to the side, missing the Psychic attack "Now counter with Thunderbolt!" he ordered as Pikachu fired rays of lighting bolts at the bird.

Cherry smiled and called out "Counter with Protect" she ordered as Xatu created a green sphere around itself, deflecting the thunder attack, doing no damage "Now attack with Aerial Ace!" she called.

Xatu wings began to glow as the bird Pokémon dived down at Pikachu at a great speed "Now Pikachu, jump on to Xatu's back!" Ash ordered as the mouse Pokémon nodded and jumped dodging the attack and landed on the bird pokémon's back "Now Thunder!" he called.

'PI-KA-CHU!' the electric pokémon shouted, firing many volt of electricity through Xatu.

"Oh no" Cherry called out as Xatu began its decent to the ground, not landing on it claws, but crash landed into the ground, while Pikachu landed safe onto Ash's side of the field "Xatu…" she asked.

The bird pokémon shocked most people as it began to lift itself up, looking at Cherry his eyes glowed bright blue, once it died off the pokémon fully collapsed with swirls in its eyes.

"Xatu is unable to battle, the round goes to Pikachu" the ref called waving his flag at Pikachu.

Ash cheered as the crowd did, while Cherry sighed as she returns Xatu, hold the Pokéball close to her, she smiled and kissed the top of it as she whispered "Thanks for using that move"

The crowd died down a bit as Cherry pulled out her second Pokéball "Lets win this Espeon" she called as the purple Sun Pokémon appeared onto the field.

"A Espeon" Ash muttered before nodded "Okay Pikachu, come back" he called as Pikachu nodded and retreated back to Ash

"Call Pikachu back?" came the voice of a confused and annoyed Misty.

"Probably apart of Ash's strategy" was all Brock replied with.

The boy had pulled out another Pokéball "Okay let's win this Cyndaquil" he called as the Fire Mouse Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Let the match continue!"

"Cyndaquil starts things off with a Flamethrower" Ash called as Cyndaquil lit its back on fire, and launched a powerful Flamethrower directly at Espeon.

"No…" Cherry muttered as her body glow partly blue, linking with Espeon, as the pokémon dodges the attack; the girl stood froze for a few seconds to think about what just happened.

But this was all the time Ash needed as he looked at Cyndaquil "Now Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" he called as his pokémon covered a small part of the field around Espeon in smoke "Now tackle!" he continued as Espeon was caught by surprise and block back, as the fire pokémon tackle made contact, she was heavily breathing right now.

Espeon grunted as she rose back to her feet "Now Espy, use Calm Mind at full power!" Cherry ordered as Espeon nodded and closed her eyes.

"Calm Mind?" Ash asked confused.

"Calm Mind, it's a move that raises the special attack of one pokémon" Brock explained, as Espeon began to glow in a purple aura "And if Espeon is using it then…Ash don't let that Pokémon attack first!" the breeder called out to the boy.

He nodded in reply getting the message "Cyndaquil use Flamethrower at full power!" Ash ordered, as his pokémon complied as his back lit up, and fired the move at Espeon.

"Now Espy, counter with Psybeam!" Cherry ordered as the aura stopped forming around Espeon.

'ESPEON!' the Pokémon cried firing a full power Psybeam, from the gem on her forehead, breaking right through the fire pokémon Flamethrower and hitting him directly, blowing him back a few feet.

"Brock what just happened?" Misty asked

Brock just sighed "As I said Calm Mind raises the pokémons Special Attack, and all Psychic-type moves are used with special attack" he explained as Misty nodded, and watched as Cyndaquil tried to stand up.

"Now keep using Quick Attack until he stays down" Cherry orders as Espeon complies again, and begins attacking with her speed attack, leaving the fire mouse pokémon unable to counter.

"Come on Cyndaquil" Ash called, but it was to late as the pokémon was stuck one more time, this time keeping him down as the swirls shone in his eyes.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner" the ref called as the crowd cheered again.

"And just like that ladies and gentlemen, both trainers have lost a pokémon apiece, but does Ash have a pokémon that can stand up to Cherry's Espeon?" the announcer asked.

Ash meanwhile had returned Cyndaquil "You did great out their Cyndaquil" he spoke softly putting the Pokéball away, then pulled out another one "Bulbasaur I chose you!" Ash called throwing the Pokéball and letting the Seed Pokémon onto the field.

"Let the round continue!" the ref shouted.

"Espy use Double Team now!" Cherry order as the pokémon nodded and began to make copies of her circling Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip and take all those copies out" Ash ordered. The Seed Pokémon nodded, drawing out his vines and spun around with them hitting all the copies and the real Espeon herself "Now use Razor Leaf" he continued as Bulbasaur began to fire multiple leafs at Espeon hitting her.

Cherry watch as her pokémon has really tired out right now, she looked up at Bulbasaur and saw his grass bulb was beginning to glow "Espy, use your remaining strength and fire a full force Hyper Beam attack now!" she called.

"Bulbasaur quick, use SolarBeam!" Ash called out.

Espeon and Bulbasaur were no more then 10 feet away from each other as they fired there attacks, causing them to collide in the middle and cause a massive explosion blowing both Espeon and Bulbasaur right back.

Bulbasaur slowly and weakly rose back to his feet, but Espeon couldn't handle it, with her previous battle injures and fainted "Espeon is unable to battle" the ref called out.

"And just like that Cherry is now down to he last Pokémon" the announcer called, as Cherry had returned her Pokémon and was now holding her last Pokéball in her hand.

"Let's win this Girafarig" Cherry called throwing the Pokéball and letting out the giraffe pokémon.

"And Cherry's final Pokémon is a Girafarig" the announcer called

"Let the match continue" the ref shouted.

"Here we go with Round 4, with Cherry down to her last pokémon, while Ash still holds 2" the announcer called as Misty sighed in relief.

"Ash seems he is going to win this won" she commented.

But Brock didn't look so sure "I'm not sure, Cherry and Girafarig are going to have to dig deep and use every trick in the book if they want to win" he replied as they were watching Bulbasaur dodging the psychic pokémons attacks.

"Bulbasaur now use…" but Ash froze in his sentence as the wind began to pick up in the stadium "…what is going on?" he asked as most people in the crowd were.

Cherry smirked "Its here" she replied as out of nowhere, a Future Sight attack, appeared begin Bulbasaur and blew him forward, causing more damage with the explosion from the round before "Now Girafarig finish this with Headbutt!" she called.

Her Girafarig charged forward and smashed into its head into the flying Bulbasaur, send him flying back to Ash's side of the field with swirls in its eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle" the ref called, as the screen above them changed now leaving only one Pokémon between the two.

Ash smiled as he puts Bulbasaur's Pokéball away "That was an amazing battle Bulbasaur" he stated before looking behind him at Pikachu "Pikachu I choose you again!" he stated.

'Pika!' the electric pokémon cheered jumping back onto the field.

"And here we are, both trainers are now down to their final to pokémon!" the Announcer called.

The ref raises both of his flags "Continue the match!" he called.

"Lets start things off Girafarig" Cherry called as the giraffes eyes and body began to glow blue, it then dies down and stops.

Ash grunted knowing what attack the two just launched just then "That was the Future Sight attack again wasn't it?" he asked, as Cherry laughed and nodded.

"That's right, and that move will end this battle" she replied before looking at her pokémon "Now Girafarig use Stomp and keep it up!" she ordered as Girafarig charged and Pikachu.

Being quick on his feet "Pikachu, quickly dodge using Agility!" he ordered as Pikachu's speed increased and he moved out of the way of hooves stomping down, and continued to dodge them as Girafarig kept up the stomp attack.

Cherry watched the two Pokémon battle as he eyes suddenly glowed blue, her mind and heart linking with Girafarig though psychic as she saw what she need to do "Girafarig combined your Agility with Headbutt!" she order.

The speed boosted giraffe pokémon charged directly at the electric mouse and bashed its head against Pikachu, sending flying back "Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as the mouse turn its body while in the air and fired its electrical bolts shocking the giraffe.

Both pokémon seemed evenly match, as they landed on their own trainers side of the field and were glaring at each other.

"Thunder!" both trainer shouted, as both pokémon launched a thunder attack at each other, only to collide again and burst creating a smoke cloud "Now Pikachu, Quick-Attack and grab onto Girafarig's horns" Ash shouted using this as a chance.

Threw the smoke the electric mouse shot threw and jumped into the air and grabbed hold of Girafarig's horns, the wind suddenly started to pick up again, as it cleared up the smoke "Ahh, shake him off Girafarig!" Cherry cried out, knowing what was coming.

The giraffe pokémon was trying desperately to shake the mouse pokémon off its back, but it wasn't working "Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu shocked Girafarig partly stunning it, but not enough as it continued to try shaking him off.

"Brock what is Ash trying to do?" asked a very confused Misty.

Brock thought for a second before replying "He's waiting for Future Strike" Brock replied as the wind was picking up more.

"What!" she nearly shouted out "Why's he being so stupid for? He could lose the match doing this!" she continued.

Brock however, shook his head "All I can say Misty, as it stands right now…" watching Pikachu shock Girafarig again, damaging the giraffe, but it was determined to shake Pikachu off "…this battle can go ever way"

The it appeared from above the Future Sight attack as it dove down at them, as Pikachu was distracted for that split-second, Girafarig used Stomp against the ground, causing the vibration to make Pikachu to lose balance and fall to the side of Girafarig.

But it was to late for ever Pokémon to move, as the Future Sight landed in between both Pokémon, causing it to explode around them, covering them in smoke.

"Girafarig!" Cherry called

"Pikachu!" Ash also called, as everyone in the crowd fell quiet, as the smoke began to clear, giving everyone their answer.

Both pokémon stood exhausted and out of breath with their injures "What a match this has turned out to be, both pokémon appear exhausted but they refuse to admit defeat" the announcer commented.

The both continued to stare at each other, before both of them gave a small smirk and cried out in pain, leading them both to collapse.

"Pikachu and Girafarig are unable to continue the battle" the ref called lifting both flags.

"Amazing a double knock-out" the announcer called as the screen changed to a picture of both trainers with 'Draw' written underneath them "and the match ends in a draw" he continued.

Both Cherry and Ash walked to the centre of the area and smiled as they shook hands "This completes the competition for the H division in the preliminary rounds…" the announce spoke as the scores for this block came up "…with three points for his victory and one for his tie, Ash's four total points send him into the final tournament" he announces as the crowd cheers.

A bit later, the stadium was empty and Ash, Brock, and Misty were heading off to the Pokémon Centre to final out who Ash will be facing in the first round of the Victory Tournament.

"Hey Ash"

The group turned around and saw Cherry standing there "Hey Cherry, that was a great match earlier" Ash replied as the group walked over to her.

"Thanks…" she replied before scratching the back "…um…Ash can I wanted to say, good luck for the Victory Tournament" she continue.

Ash smiled and did his trademark laugh "Thanks, I'm going to make sure I win this thing!" he replied determined.

"Until Gary beats ya that is" Misty replied causing Ash to do a anime fall.

"Thanks for the support Misty" Ash grumbled as he stood back up with Cherry's help.

Cherry smiled then blushed a little bit "Well I'll believe you will win this!" she replied, then did something that sent Misty and Brock into a state of shock as Cherry had kissed his cheek, the girl then back off blushing "That's for good luck" she replied before shocking the two and Pikachu this time by kissing the boy on lips "That's for thanks back at Len Town" she continued blushing harder "…um…I better be going" she replied backing off "Um…good luck, I'll be rooting for you" she finished with one last smile before running off.

Ash was left in a state of shocked at what just happened, Pikachu was debating whether or not to give his trainer a good electric shock to snap him out of it, however, Misty beat him to the punch…

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shouted in a jealous voice, before marching off angry and annoyed.

"Ow…" Ash muttered as Brock helped him to his feet, even though the breeder was jealous that he got kisses first again…though last time he still debating if it was Bianca or Latias. But lucky Misty seemed to calm down as the screen over the Pokémon Centre counter changed.

"Hey guys the pairings for the final tournament just went up" Brock called as the trio looked up at the screen as everyone have been arrange to who they will be facing.

Looking though the pictures they notice a familiar face "Harrison made it" Ash stated as they looked at the guys picture.

"Well that doesn't surprise me" Misty replied.

"Yeah he's really good" Brock added on.

Ash then continued looking for his picture "Let's see were am I?" he spoke and he didn't need to look far as it was right next door, leading the group to gasp at his opponent "Its Gary" Ash confirmed as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

'Pika-pika' he electric partner replied.

A voice to the side of them caught the three off guard "Lucky you, your Silver Conference experience is going to be a short one…" the trio look to the side and see Gary standing there with his arms crossed "…hope you had fun" he replied in a cocky voice.

"HEY!" Ash shouted now more determined then ever.

'Pika!' his Pikachu growled along side Ash

* * *

Well that's the end of this One-Shot; please tell me what you think.


End file.
